


伴生兽

by Ivansher



Category: AOTU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: “你也是我的。”





	伴生兽

“……我说过这样是不行的。” 

卡米尔叹了口气，关上房间的门。床上那两个人的情况显然不太妙。

雷狮哼了一声，没说什么。见卡米尔进来，安迷修手脚都不知该往哪儿摆，恨不得立刻原地消失。地上扔着条领带，他的衬衫敞开着，脖子上有可疑的痕迹。雷狮脸上则多出几条血痕。 

“其实……”卡米尔顿了顿，默默摘下帽子，脱掉围巾，走到床边，“大哥和我是一样的。没有轻视你，只是……”他抬起安迷修的手腕，低头亲了一下， 

“太喜欢了。” 

 

我大概是疯了。被少年吻住的那一刻，安迷修似乎忘了拒绝两个字怎么写。雷狮的手从背后摸上来，伸进刚才脱了一半的衬衫。耳廓也被含住噬咬，湿热的气息在耳边放大，带着刺痛的酥麻感冲击神经。少年放开他的嘴唇，接着舔舐刚刚裸露出来的白皙肌肤，故意咬住胸前的凸起不放，用牙齿和舌头蹂躏得他禁不住呜咽：

“呜……！等，等下，卡米尔……” 

来不及消化接二连三的刺激，后方探进一根沾着冰凉液体的手指，安迷修睁大眼睛想要挣扎，却被两人一前一后牢牢制住。卡米尔握住前方的要害稍微用力，他便瘫软下来，躺进雷狮怀里。手指还在往里深入，用力刮过敏感的内壁，激起一阵阵紧缩。雷狮见时机差不多了，把器官抵在穴口，在他耳边低语：“别急，会让你舒服的。”

安迷修死死咬住下唇，不让呻吟漏出喉咙。卡米尔再度吻上来，轻柔地撬开牙关，将带着血腥味的喘息尽数咽下。体内又酸又胀，滚烫的器官毫不留情地开拓阵地，直到酥麻的电流不受控制地攀上脊柱，他只能蜷起脚趾，发出意义不明的暧昧音节。雷狮咬上他的脖子，忽然感到对方猛烈的颤抖，于是狠狠碾过刚才那处。安迷修思维彻底断了线，一片模糊的视野里只剩少年湛蓝色的眼睛，让人无药可救地沉溺。

 

“哈……！嗯……啊！”微凉的液体灌进体内，前后同时被推至顶峰，安迷修的脑海里飞快闪过许多东西，平日乖巧的少年，身后那个恶党，还有那些说不清道不明的情愫。

雷狮的额发被汗水打湿，他抽出自己的器官，对上卡米尔的视线，勾唇笑了笑：“该你了。”

在身体最敏感的时候，卡米尔从正面一寸寸推进来。他轻轻拭去安迷修眼角的湿润，比以往何时都要认真：

“你也是我的。”


End file.
